The Hero of the Crystal Sword
by blueflare202101
Summary: Sonic is sent to a digital abyss where he is then sent to another dimension. He meets a girl where his brother is stuck in a virtual world and Sonic is determined to get him back. Will Sonic succeed, or will he die trying? SonicXMLPXSwordArtOnline crossover
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Blueflare202101 here with a new story which I am seriously PUMPED about!**

**Sonic: What's all the excitement about? And where is everyone?**

**Me: Don't worry. You will be starred in a NEW STORY now!**

**Sonic: Not again! The last time you said this to me, you never finished the others/updated them!**

**Me: Don't worry! This is actually going to be a seperate series to my main one!**

**Sonic: Really? Phew -.-'**

**Kirito: Is this the place?**

**Sonic and Kirito: ... Who the hell is he?**

**Me: You will soon get to know each other. Anyway LET'S READ!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Where the heck am I now?

All I see is binary code and now I am floating in the middle of nowhere. I had a good look at myself which I have noticed I have turned into a human. I had a black hoodie unzipped, a blue short-sleeved jacket underneath, black jeans, and my trademark shoes.

"Where am I? Don't tell me I am back into the Code Lyoko dimension!(1)" I asked myself. After a few seconds, I saw a bright light in front of me. I extended my hand out to it on impulse. I didn't exactly understand what I felt, but I felt like I needed to touch it. Maybe it is a link to my past?(2) Is it a portal? Might be a portal.

The light then brightened on touch and it summoned a portal. Called it! I was soon being sucked right into the portal not knowing what was going on.

"AW MAN!" I soon fell right into the middle of a house. When I looked up, I saw a face. It was definitely a girl since I could see the extremely worried girly face that every girl pulls when they see myself get hurt. I swear I feel like that happens everywhere I go nowadays!

"Are you alright!?" the teenager asked me.

"Yeah... Just my back hurts a LOT!" I answered.

"Oh my gosh! I'll get the first aid kit!"

"No no no! It's no worries. I heal easily. Trust me," I stopped her.

"Well, alright. Anyway, my name is Suguha Kirigawa! What's yours?" I can't tell her my REAL name. She would think I was lying to her.

"Sonic. Sonic Kurisame."

"Oh that is a nice name. Well, it is nice meeting you Mr. Korogame. Do you want some tea?"

"Okay. I could use some. Oh yeah." I looked up at the broken roof. "Do you want me to fix that?"

"No worries. I can call someone to help fix that." We both walked towards the kitchen in a long hallway until I saw someone... sleeping? Isn't it a bit ear;y to be going to bed? I stayed behind to slowly go into the room. I got a better look at the guy. He had a helmet on his head that looked like it was wired to his computer.

"Hey! Don't go in there!" I heard Sugu yell. I whipped around to her direction with alert in my eyes. She had a bit of teary eyes looking at me go into the room. What happened? Where's the fire?

"What? Did something happen to him?" I asked.

"Yes... he's stuck." What do she mean by that? "He's my brother, Kazuto Kirigawa. He is a major gamer in the virtual world. You see, these virtual reality games, or VRMMOs, can be accessed through that headset, the Nerve Gear. When he played this game called 'Sword Art Online', he somehow got stuck in there, and somehow we can't take the helmet off since it is linked to his brain so he might die trying to take it off."

"I see... Do you have another one of these headsets?" I wondered.

"Well, Kazuto usually keeps a spare headset in his closet-! Wait! You're not thinking of-!"

"Yes. I am. No one should feel the agony of thinking of losing his/her own sibling from someone or something. I'm not going to let some game get in the way of that!" Suguha just stood there in utter silence. After about a minute she nodded.

"Just please. Be safe..." I put on the headset and linked a wire into the computer. I needed to do this. I know this isn't my business, but I just have a feeling I HAVE to do this!

"LINK START!" Everything went blank from there.

* * *

><p>I awoke once again in a town. It seemed as if I was on the ground and a bunch of people crowded around me.<p>

"Is he alright?"

"Why is he here?!"

"What is going on? Did someone send him?" These arre all the questions I heard from them. So I decided to stand and everyone backed up.

"Uh... hello there?" I was seriously very anxious about talking since this awkward position I am in right now. No one greeted me back. They just stood there like statues. Not talking. Not blinking. Not even breathing.

"Look. I came here for one thing and one thing only: a guy named Kazuto Kirigawa. Does anyone know a guy named that way? Or anything close?"

"Well, there is a guy named Kirito, not Kazuto. I don't know if that's him though," a teen answered me.

"Thank you-"

"WAIT!" A man yelled for me to stop before I was about to leave. I turned my attention to him. "Why are you here?! Don't you know how dangerous it is here!? You CAN'T log out! Now you're stuck in here until you beat the game!"

"I know." Everyone gasped. "However, I am willing to risk my life to get him back. For a friend. Now goodbye."

"Excuse me!" Once again I turn around, but now I am irritated.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I accompany you?" A girl in a black and white cloak asked.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Twilight... What's yours?" Twilight... Man I miss them. "Um mister?"

"Oh sorry! My name is..." Wait I can't tell them my REAL name. Wouldn't that be weird for a game? "Sky. The name's Sky."

"OK then Sky. I'll show you the basics of Sword Art Online!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue! See ya guys later!**


	2. Level 1

**Hey guys! I'm back from being very busy!**

**Sonic: And angry...**

**Me: Do you WANT me to get the bat again?**

**Sonic: NO NO PLEASE NO!**

**Me: Good. Anyway I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. I have a LOT of school to take care of and I don't want to get distracted. But now I can finally add on! Also, SO SO SORRY FOR MISHAPS LAST CHAPTER! (Mainly towards Kirbysage18) Also, when I mention swords, you can visualize whichever way you want them to look like since I can't put what I see in my mind into vivid detail. But anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me any mistakes I make.**

**Sonic: Post some good comments or he will absolutely hurt you...**

**Me: Alright here comes the bat! (Pulls out Home Run Bat from Smash Bros.)**

**Sonic: NOT THIS AGAIN! NOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Level 1 (NOOB)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Tails' POV)<strong>

Man do I not like Sonic...

"Tails! Get your head in the game!" I mean, yeah I like it here but I would love to go on an adventure with him when he goes dimensional hopping!

"Tails!?" It's just dumb! I'm so bored it hurts! "TAILS!"

...

Or is that real pain? I just got hit in the arm by a laser blaster. Eggman is REALLY stepping up his game this time.

"Tails! Are you alright?" Twilight asked me.

"Yeah I am totally fine...," I said with a bit of sarcasm so that she didn't notice.

"Good, but what has you so distracted today? It isn't about Sonic again is it?" I only stared at the ground. It's just that... Since Sonic has adopted me, I have always looked up to him. I wanted to always stay by his side and fight against Egghead together, not sit on the sidelines like some little kid... IT JUST ISN'T-

"HELP!" Twilight was soon grabbed by Eggman's mech.

_"You will be the first one to be crushed like the insect you are!" _No! Twilight!

"Let go of her!" Shadow sped into the action and quickly Chaos Speared Egghead's arm so it would let Twilight free. Those two... It's hard to know that they actually got married! Well the same for Applejack and Knuckles, Amy and Soarin (Shocker and can't believe she actually got over it -.-'), Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who I might add is kinda worried sick, and me and Fluttershy. What else shocks me is that Shadow and Sonic are becoming _good friends!_ Hanging out and actually making complete sentences?! What is up with that?!

"I think we should end this soon guys. We still have to meet Princess Celestia at the castle," Rarity mentioned. Rarity and Spike are kinda dating know of a time spell going wrong. Now he's 17, Rarity's age. Two months after the incident, they started hanging out.

"Alright! Let's end this already!" Pinkie got excited again. Great. Here it comes!

"HIT THE DECK!" Everyone ran for cover under debris except for Eggman because he couldn't escape.

"_PINKIE PIE! Look I know we can just calm down and talk about this righ-!" _Eggman was too late.

3

2

1

...

"Uh... What's happening?" We all look for a peek. Pinkie is just in the air with.. aww son of a bitch...

"I GOT WINGS! AND A HORN! AWESOME!" Pinkie turned into an alicorn?! Are you kidding me?! Soon everyone one of the Mane 7 was an alicorn. "NOW FOR THE FINALE!"

"OH MY CELESTIA!"

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sonic's POV)<strong>

It has been three days since I logged into this death game. I have seen so many people die in front of me- to mostly just over-powered mobs- and I just stood there helpless. I couldn't do anything! NOTHING! It just pisses me off!

"Sonic c'mon! We are almost to the boss room!" Twilight's cheery voice hollered from far ahead of me. My sword, Crescent Dust, was a one-handed 5 and a half meter sword. It is heavy and powerful, and since I maxed out my speed yesterday, I can fight precise and fast at the same time.

"Didn't you say that when bosses are killed, they open the gates to the next floor is opened?" I asked loudly since we were a fair distance apart.

"Yeah, but if you go back to the boss room, you can fight it again whenever you want! So it is easy to grind for Exp. on any floor."

"Still, why are we doing it? Can't I just face mobs instead?"

"Mobs give you only a little Exp. up to this point and level. It's time to step up and fight a boss! But don't worry, I won't let you die!" I finally got a glimpse of her eyes since she never takes off her hood. Cyan. They were Cyan.

We finally arrived at the gigantic door which was the entrance to the boss room. I can't believe this is really happening. WHY is this happening! I just somehow popped up here out of the blue! It just doesn't make any god dang sense!

...

Now that you mention it, nothing that I do makes any sense!

"OK Sonic! Listen up!" Twilight caught my attention and started to explain the boss. She said that after it loses three bars, it switches weapons. So I should hurry and defend after it happens. Afterwards, attack with all I got.

"I got it. Can we go in now?" I asked very impatient.

"Whatever hotshot. However, if you give up on me, I will make sure you have something to really think about in the afterlife!"

"Whatever! I will be out in five minutes tops!" I sped in without letting her know and not knowing it would happen, the door closed behind me, not letting Twilight get in as well. "Uh-oh..."

The lights in the room suddenly turn on I see a beast in front of me with two mini minions about my height. They had clubs of some sort and the beast had an ax. They stood there staring me down, growling lowly.

"Oh so you wanna play do ya? Well then! Let's play this game MY WAY!" I rushed at them full speed, locking swords in battle alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have to get a little bit of sleep!**

**Kirito: Uh where's Sonic?**

**A/N: I don't know... Maybe on the side of a mountain?**

**Elsewhere in Final Destination**

**Sonic: Uh where am I? (sees Master Core) AW CRAP NO!**

***END***


End file.
